Cinderella Life
by heartl3ss-kawaii
Summary: With a raging step mother, a jealous sister, and only friends to count on how will sasuke and hinata get together? SasuXHina P.S. Should i do an epilouge?


-heatl3ss_kawaii 3 ^^

This story is based off on A Cinderella Story kind of. I hope you guys like this, please review as well. This story is a one-shot but it's kind of really long. Some characters may be really OC. I'm really sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto . No matter how much I want it …

The Cinderella Life

One upon a time in a far away kingdom… heh just kidding. In Kohona there was a little girl lying in her bed while her father told her a bed-time story.

"…and the princess and the prince lived happily ever after. The end." Hinata's father said smiling at his oldest daughter's content expression towards the story.

"Hey dad the princess and the prince will always be together right." Hinata stated happily. "Of course darling, they we together till eternity." He replied. "…daddy, you won't every leave me right. Not like oka-san right." Hinata said sadly. "No Hinata, I will never leave you. I Promise." He replied while holding out his pinky. Hinata took his pinky into hers and replied with, "…promise…"

**9 years later**

"HINATA!" I grunted and continued sleeping. I heard someone shrieking my name again, so I bolted up on my bed. "Hinata! Where's my breakfast!" I quickly left my room and gave her 'highness' her breakfast. My dad got remarried when I was 14 years old and my step mother already had 2 'wonderful' daughters, Ino and Sakura. After my dad got married, not long after that he died in a plane crash. That day I lost my best friend. Since my dad did leave a will I will be the official owner of Hyuuga Corp'. Everything else is owned by my step mom. I can't gain ownership of the company until 18 though… That sucks.

Sakura was the kind of step sister that you just wanted to murder; she was the spoiled one that always had to get what she wanted. In her case wanting my life a living hell and also her number one priority was to become '_Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha_' Gag…

Ino was a whole different story. She was the complete opposite of Sakura. She like me hated her mother because she had a grudge with her from favoring Sakura over her… She was like my best friend but when the step mom was in the room she would act like she hated me, but I was okay with that. She, Tenten, and I were like the three musketeers, we were always together though thick and thin.

When I finished preparing breakfast, I heard my mom and Sakura talking. "OMG oka-san, guess what?! Yesterday Sasuke carried my books for me! It was so romantic!" Sakura exclaimed happily. '_HE…IS…SO…HOT_!' Sakura thought. I looked over to Ino and heard a groan come out from her. I snickered.

On the way to school Ino said, "Sasuke never didn't really carry the books for her, he just helped her pick them up when they fell.

I laughed. "Figures. The day that Uchiha helps that girl out in anything is the day I get out of this hell hole."

"You know about the senior project right?" Ino asked me. I looked at her confused. "What senior project…" I asked. I didn't hear anything about it.

"Oh… well the senior guys had to choose a female, also a female and interview them. Heh and we girls just have to answer questions; we don't have to hand a report in." I smiled. "So Ino… Do you know who chose you?" I asked curiously.

"Ummm, not really but I know who chose you and Sakura… For Sakura, guess who. Naruto…ohhh big shocker there huh." She said dripping from sarcasm. I laughed again.

"Oh well. Then who picked me?" I asked anxious and kind of nervous. I looked at her and saw her smirk. I blinked. "Heh. I'm not going to tell you but it was a big shocker." I sighed. If she didn't want to tell me then I know it's no use to even try. "Give me a clue at least please." I asked hopefully. It seems like she was thinking.

"Well he's in your English class." She replied. I sighed yet again. "Ino… almost everyone in that class is a guy." I dropped the subject and went to my English class. No point in asking her if I'm going to find out now by myself.

I went into my class and sat down at my seat and sighed. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day… "As you students know. There is going to be a senior project. The guys will pick a partner of the opposite gender and interview them, and then they have to make a story with them with you two as the main characters. Okay so now I'm going to post out the partners that were chosen by your classmates on the wall outside the classroom. You're not the only class on the paper okay. You're free to leave now if you want." The teacher said. Wow she talks a lot. I was first to leave and check the paper.

When I saw the paper I knew I was going to die. I saw my name and '_his_' name. '_**Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha**_' I saw some girls glaring at me. I sighed again. Then I saw some other names that stood out. 'Sakura Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki' 'Ino Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara.' 'Tenten and Neji Hyuuga' I almost laughed. These pairings were really interesting. I went to lunch to meet my best friend Tenten.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Tenten yelled rather shrieked into my ear… I almost smirked at her reaction. "What did you do to make him choose you?" She said curiously.

"I did nothing! I don't know why a guy like _him_ would want to pick a girl like…_me_…" I replied sadly. I continued on "This does not go to Sakura and my step mom's ears okay" I said sternly. "Damn right it can't! There going to bloody murder you!" Tenten murmured dryly.

I saw Tenten take a scoop of pasta into her fork and then suddenly drop it. I looked at her quizzically. "What? Did you forget how to use a fork?" I asked musing at her face. Then I saw her point at something behind me so I looked back. My eyes widened.

"Uchiha." I said. In front of me was a tall 6'3 boy with blackish blue hair shaped like a chicken butt, with mesmerizing onyx eyes. His arms were crossed and his bangs were covering his face a bit. He had his soccer duffle bag swung over his shoulder.

"Hyuuga. We have 2 months to do this project. Every single minute of your time will be with me. So let's get this over with." With that said he turned around and left.

"What! Hey! Come back here!" I yelled but he just shoved me off with a wave good bye. I sighed like the billionth time this day!

"Wow… his arrogant personality is very… hmms sexy?" TenTen said.

"Shut up! I have to spend two months with that guy! Sakura… is going to shove me in a toilet… _after_ she teams up with oka-san to carve my innards out of my body and feed them to the wild coyotes…" I saw Tenten cringe.

"Don't you think that was a little too graphic?" TenTen asked. I giggled. I just remember that today the soccer teams were going to share the field so we get home at 6pm. The later, the better.

Hinata walked out of the changing rooms adorning her soccer uniform: black shorts and a pale blue jersey with her number and last name written on the back _Hyuuga 23_. Lucky twenty three, that was her soccer number and she was the one that scored the majority of the goals, since she was offence.

I went outside to see the girls circled around the goalie whispering about something so I went up to them. They gave me a briefing of what happened. "The guys challenged us to a match. A 2 point game." Tenten said. I sighed. I really wanted to practice my shooting. But instead of arguing I just went to my position.

"Are you ready to get your butts handed to you?" Naruto yelled at us. I rolled my eyes. I heard Temari retort with "Oh we won't be getting our butts handed to us... But you on the other hand are going to die." I stopped there verbal war and just said, "Get ready people." I looked forward and inwardly cursed. In front of me was the Uchiha.

"So we meet again Hyuuga." He said smirking. "Get ready to lose." I said sighing. "Oooh, feisty one aren't we." I just ignored him and concentrated on the soccer ball.

The ball was released and Hinata got it first, the other forward, Temari Sabaku, close to Hinata, ready to take the open when Hinata needed it. Uchiha was a forward on the guy's team as well and he was already mentally strategizing on how to get two scores and win against us. I had to admit though, I had seen a few of their games and they were incredible.

The same Coach that coached the boy's team also coached the girl's team so the two teams played almost identical, despite some bodily differences and the strength. I ran past the defense men and got ready to make a goal but the ball was stolen from under her legs by on of the defensemen. Recovering from the shock instantly, I ran a bit to the side as Temari headed straight for the defense man. The ball was kicked to Sasuke and the game was taking a turn.

This went on for a while with the guys getting the first goal and the girls got the second. On the last point Hinata's hair got loose her hair tie and her long raven hair went to her face. I was running to the girl's goalie and was about to score but then the ball got intercepted by the Uchiha. Unintentionally, he tripped me but he didn't notice. I fell face first into the dirt ground and then I heard a cheer from the guys, for they had scored the point. They didn't see me fall into the dirt but the girls saw and went to my side to help me up. I winced. I couldn't stand. There was a huge gash on my left ankle from when the Uchiha had intercepted the ball.

"OMG! HINATA! Your ankle!" Tenten yelled getting the attention of the guys and the Uchiha. She was going to reach for it and rub it to make it feel better but I interrupted half way. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" I yelled unintentionally. Then suddenly I felt someone pick me up and was carrying me to somewhere. I looked up and saw the Uchiha. I sighed.

When we got to the nurse she put a bandage on my foot and was about to go home but I knew I couldn't walk that much. "I'll take you home, since all this was my fault…" He murmured. I smiled and gave him a thank you. When we got into the car there was a long silence for awhile till I had to say something. "-sigh- Sakura is going to kill me when she sees her '_boyfriend_' taking me home late at night." "Hn. I'm not her boyfriend and she's the most annoying person ever." I giggled. "Uchiha. I wanted to ask you something. Why did you pick me for the senior project?" I asked curiously. "Well. I'll tell you after we are done with it" he replied smirking. I groaned.

Uchiha pulled his car in front of the house and helped me out the car. I rang the doorbell. Sakura swung the door open. "WHY ARE YOU SO LATE—oh… SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura instantly started twirling a lock of her pink hair between her fingers as she, subtly, sent Hinata a deadly glare. Instantly I gulped, glancing up at her partner beside her who had a stoic and emotionless expression on his face.

He really wasn't too fond of Sakura. Even if he didn't tell me I would have guessed. I snickered.

"The girl's team and boy's team were facing off each other and I accidentally hurt Hinata's ankle while we were playing. Since it was my fault, I offered to drive her home instead of letting her walk with a bad ankle." Sasuke said stoically. Sakura glanced down at Hinata's ankle and saw that indeed it was bandaged. A dark scowl appeared on Sakura's face.

"Why thank you, Sasuke-kun, for bringing my _sister_ home." Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice. Sasuke nodded as he helped me up the step where she instantly gripped the wall, supporting her bodyweight as Sasuke dropped her backpack and duffle bag in front of the door. "Later Hyuuga," Sasuke nodded at Hinata before glancing at Sakura, "Sakura."

I looked at Sasuke leaving the front door to his car. I almost, ALMOST wanted to call him back so I didn't need to face my sister… I sighed, you can't get what you always want. So I closed the door and go ready for a yelling

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura yelled. I sighed. I was going to retort but Ino cut me off. "What do you mean what is she doing? She's hurt and plus if he _was _your boyfriend then he wouldn't cheat on you for a person like her" Ino said gazing at me. Sakura seemed to agree and I understood what Ino was doing. I saw Sakura leave without another word and I was thankful for that.

"So Hinata. Did you find out who was your partner for the senior project?" Ino asked changing the subject. I nodded. "It was really a shocker. But I still don't get why he chose _me_?" I asked confused.

"Who knows. Well, go to sleep. I'll do your chores today, if you need me just ring your cell phone on full blast and I'll use it as the reason for coming into your room." I nodded. I was really thankful for having her as my sister.

The next day Hinata was shaken awake by her loving sister Ino. "Hinata hurry and get to school today. Sakura told mom about what happened yesterday and she wasn't really all that happy. If you don't want to die then I suggest you hurry up and get ready." I mumbled a small thank you as she helped me get ready for school. After 20minutes Hinata was ready and then Ino and Hinata heard beeping sounds. Guessing that it was Tenten picking them up Ino old Hinata to go first.

"You can go first. I'll tell mom an excuse for why you left early. Hurry and leave she's about to wake up!" Ino said panicking.

School started in 30 minutes. Tenten went to finish up some unfinished homework while Temari and some other people on the soccer team went to practice. This morning was really quiet in school, with the exception of a few faculty members buzzing around the school grounds. Hinata was sitting on the end of a big Sakura tree reading a book until a big shadow hovered over her. Hinata looked up and saw the famous Sasuke Uchiha holding a flower? Hinata arched a delicate eyebrow.

"Hey. This is an apology for yesterday. Was there to much hell at home?" Sasuke said handing the lily to Hinata. Hinata graciously accepted it and replied. "Thank you. Ino came to my rescue." Hinata smiled at him.

"Ah that's good. So… would you like to go to Ichiraku's with me after school today?" he asked. Before Hinata could reply she heard, "Are you asking her out on a _date_ Sasuke Uchiha." Tenten squealed grinning at the Uchiha. Hinata saw Sasuke roll his eyes and giggled.

"No. I asked her to come, to do the senior project. I do need to interview her…" Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Oh… then carry on" Tenten said sighing whiling leaving the two alone. "So are you coming or not Hyuuga?" Sasuke said. "Sure Uchiha" Hinata replied. "It's Sasuke, Hyuuga." He murmured. I laughed. "Hinata okay. We both smiled.

After school Hinata was at her locker, still feeling pain on her ankle. So she leaned on her locker with closed eyes and waited for Sasuke to arrive. She felt someone's arm snake around her waist. She 'eeped'. Seeing this Sasuke chuckled. Sasuke helped her towards the car. "How long will this take Sasuke?" Hinata asked. "Umm, probably a couple hours or so. Don't worry. If it gets really late I'll take you home." He replied. Hinata was afraid of that.

At the café Sasuke asked the most randomness questions ever. "Alright Hyuuga, give me basic stuff about your self. Colors, numbers, books, hobbies, etc." "I like blue, white, number 17, any books, soccer, volleyball, track, dancing, and pressing flowers." Hinata answered back. Sasuke looked at her strangely. "You like pressing flowers?" he asked. Hinata sighed and replied, "Something my mom bought me into…"

"Favorite flower?"

"Lily and lavenders."

"Shoe size?" he asked. Hinata looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Shoe size? What for?" Hinata asked. "I don't know. The questionnaire said to asked the stupidest questions. I can ask you about your bust and bra size, now couldn't I?" Sasuke said amused as I paled. "Heh… size 5 and a half in women's." "Future dream?" he asked. "I want to be a doctor." Hinata replied smiling. Sasuke raised a brow. "Seriously? I thought you were going to say a professional soccer player. Why a doctor?"

"I wanted to be one since my mom died of heart attack. I hated it when I watched her die and could do nothing about it. So I'm doing this to help others." Hinata said smiling sadly. Sasuke gave her a sympathetic smile and then dropped the subject. "House wife or working wife?" Sasuke said. "House wife till my children are old enough to go to school." I answered back. "Wow it looks like you got your whole life planned." He said teasingly. "Well you got to know what you're going to do in life." The random questions kept going on; they were so into the work that they both missed the time. By the time they were done it was already 7pm and Hinata was late on going home. This meant another yelling from a shrieking Sakura. I groaned in the car, as Sasuke drove me home.

As Hinata arrived to her house she turned to Sasuke, "umm… you can leave now. I wouldn't want you to be attacked by Sakura now would we?" Sasuke smirked. "Better yet, wouldn't want _you_ to be attacked by _your_ step sister." Hinata grinned sheepishly. "Well I wouldn't blame you... Hinata I would like it if-" he was cut off when Ino opened the door. "You know if your done flirting with your boyfriend over there you should come in before oka-san and Sakura comes back home." Ino said smirking. Hinata blushed at her comment while Sasuke was unfazed with it as always… Hinata sighed and went inside. "I'll see you some other time then Sasuke okay?" Hinata said smiling at Sasuke. "Oi Hinata! I'm going to be busy for the rest of this week with the upcoming soccer game so we won't be able to do the project until like the beginning of April.

A week has passed and Hinata hasn't seen Sasuke, not that she was complaining. She had so much other projects and work to do already. Another fact was that now Hinata's ankle was completely healed. So far her life was going fine, except for the part about being grounded till her birthday for _flirting_ with _Sakura's_ boyfriend. At least her step mother cut her some slack since it was her birthday. Hinata was allowed to stay out as late as she wanted that day as well as being able to sleep over at TenTen's place. Just as long as she wasn't anywhere near _Sakura's_ Sasuke.

Chiharu (Hinata's step mother) was not all that bad. But she just wasn't entirely good.

Today was Hinata's favorite day. Her birthday. Her friends all wished her a happy birthday all morning and even during lunch time. Hinata thanked them all with a smile and left them to sit under a tree. Hinata took out her sketch pad to draw the beautiful scenery.

Hinata was so caught up into her drawing she didn't see a raven haired boy walk up to her from behind the tree she was sitting at. She heard rustling noise so she looked up. Hinata gasped as she saw Sasuke over her with a bouquet of lilies.

"Happy Birthday Hinata."

"Oh my god." Hinata was speechless, she got up and put down her sketch pad and took the flowers. She smelled the flowers and grinned. She walked toward Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him before letting him go. Hinata saw his cheeks turn a little red. She giggled.

"Demo… How did you know?" Hinata raised a brow as she sniffed the flowers again.

"Remember that interview we had _last_ week?"

Hinata mentally smacked herself for her stupidity. "Oh yeah…"

They both sat down and Sasuke picked up the pad that Hinata was drawing on. "Nice," He complimented and Hinata blushed slightly as she sniffed the flowers again. The smell was addicting.

"Thanks. Congratulations on winning last night at the game." Hinata smiled at Sasuke who smirked.

"Yeah well, we had a very helpful batch of cookies on our side." Sasuke teased as Hinata blushed once more. She had made the boys soccer team an entire batch of cookies and sent it with Ino, since she was going with Sakura to the match. Sakura was cheering and Ino was in the stadium, watching.

"Was it good?" Hinata raised a brow and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah- though I did find a hair in mine." He teased and Hinata sucker punched him.

"Shut up. No teasing me on my birthday." Hinata said smiling.

Sasuke laughed. "So Ino debriefed me on our situation. You have all day as a free be, right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Want to come over to my house and get some work done? We have a week of work to catch up on."

Hinata tapped her chin in a sign of deep concentration but Sasuke shoved her. The only reason they were so easygoing with each other was because they had years of history of seeing each other in school, since they were little. Hinata giggled.

"Yeah sure." Hinata finally said as Sasuke snorted.

"Like I would've let you say no."

--

Hinata entered Sasuke's house and almost squealed at the cuteness. Hanging on all four walls of his living room were pictures of him as a baby all the way up to his 18th birthday. A collection of swords hung on the far wall as a red carpet covered the tiled floors. There were black leather sofas around the room and a rather large plasma high def television set up.

"Cute and homey…" Hinata whistled as Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"My mom hired an interior decorator to get this apartment set up to my liking. She's kind of… protective since I'm the only son she has."

"And the next one to take over your business." Hinata teased. Sasuke snorted as they sat down on the sofa. Sasuke had picked up a box of pizza on their way to his place and they ate it in the car, Sasuke some how managed to eat and drive at the same time.

"So our alibi is TenTen," Sasuke stated, "if it gets too late we say that you were at her place."

"Or face obscure destruction when Oka-san finds out I'm with my stepsister's _boyfriend_." Hinata nudged Sasuke who groaned.

"I am _not_ her boyfriend!"

"Tell that to Oka-san."

Sighing, Sasuke got out his pad and paper and looked Sakura in the eye. "Alright, so basically I'm supposed to have a theme for my interviewee."

Hinata nodded.

"Your sister, Ino, picked Royalty. Should her interviewee be of Royal decent, what would she do? Sakura picked Popularity. If her interviewee was Popular, what would he do. My theme is Fantasy."

Hinata raised a brow. "Fantasy?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. If you were to create a fantasy story as you and I as the main character, where, when and exactly how would you execute the story."

Hinata's mouth made a small _o_ shape as she understood what Sasuke was saying. "And in the end, we're supposed to write out the story and make a cover page and hand it in, with my personal biography of you. Simple enough?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Now, your thinking process, how would you want this story to be?" Sasuke let Sakura take over, since this was exactly how his project was supposed to be.

"Feudal." Hinata instantly said. "Royal figures. Prince and Princess hate each other right off the bat yet a certain circumstance brings them together."

"Like war?" Sasuke put in and Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, war. Let's say the Princess gets taken by the Prince's blood rival and he has to go save her."

"Are they in love?"

"Not yet." Hinata shook her head. "He saves her and she's grateful but she doesn't appreciate him yet. But then her parents force her to marry him because of the fact he saved her and in the end, yeah they do fall in love."

Sasuke jotted some things down, nodding to what Hinata was saying. "So no magic or unicorns or anything like that?"

"Ew… god no!" Hinata exclaimed as Sasuke laughed. (A/N: ah! He laughed…)

"Alright fine. So we're the main characters, since that's required in my assignment."

Hinata nodded. "Sure…"

--

Hinata and Sasuke spent a month figuring out the basics of the story and they had already begun writing it. Hinata was in control of all dialect and description as Sasuke only input his ideas. It was the end of April and there were only one more month left. The assignment was due May 30th. Graduation was on June 15th for the seniors.

Chiharu was getting annoyed at how much time Hinata and Sasuke spent together and sent Sakura to pick Hinata up occasionally. Sakura would _stumble_ and _fall_ into Sasuke's arms every now and then and Hinata would wiggle her eyebrows at Sasuke when Sakura wasn't looking. She would laugh when Sasuke groaned in despair.

During the month, Sasuke and Hinata became pretty close, joking and messing around.

It was May 1st and Hinata and Sasuke were sitting in the library, doing some research on feudal thinking processes. Glancing at Hinata who was reading a book, Sasuke closed his.

"Hey, Hinata."

Hinata looked up at him, raising a brow. "Yeah?"

"You know the party that I host every year?"

It was kind of a tradition since the sixth grade. Sasuke hosted a party every year and invited everybody in his grade and the grade beneath his. As soon as he became a freshman in high school, his rule changed to _every_ girl must attend. The guys can come if they want. Something about impressing the ladies. Hinata rolled her eyes. In grade 11, Sasuke stated that if the girl had a boyfriend, it was a requirement that he had to accompany her to his parties.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well this year's is happening in two weeks and the theme I got is Behind the Masquerade. Make sure you come, ehh? Won't be the same without my _Partner_."

Hinata laughed. "I'll try."

"Not _try_ Hinata," Sasuke put his hand on top of Sakura's and a hot blush seared through her cheeks and looked at another direction, "you_ have_ to."

Trying to keep the quiver out of her voice, Hinata merely repeated it.

"_I'll try_."

--

Three letters were addressed to the three teenagers of the Hyuuga home. Each letter exactly the same, except the name.

_Dear Hyuuga Hinata,_

_You are invited to the annual party hosted at Yukari Banquet Stadium on May 14th. Our theme this year is Behind the Masquerade. The only requirement this year is that you should have a facemask on._

_Hope to see you attending the party._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Hinata stared at the letter and glanced at Ino who was reading her letter.

"Damn," Ino grinned, "masquerade? That boy is seriously a heartthrob!"

"Are you complimenting _my_ boyfriend, Ino?" Sakura shrilled and Ino rolled her eyes. Hinata could have sworn glasses shattered at hearing Sakura's voice.

"Sister, he didn't ask you out." Ino pointed out the obvious fact but Sakura chose to ignore her.

"He will. When he sees my dress, he'll drool so seriously!"

Ino snorted and walked to the kitchen. Sakura looked at Hinata and tore the piece of paper from out of her hand. "You aren't going, Hinata!"

"Why not?" Hinata's eyes narrowed. Sasuke was her friend; she would go if she was invited! Plus he invited me personally!

"Because, I said so! Oka-san!" Sakura turned to Chiharu as she walked down the stairs.

"What is it, baby?" Chiharu raised a perfectly arced eyebrow.

"Is Hinata _really_ going to be going to _my_ boyfriend's party?"

Chiharu frowned. "Oh… Hinata did I forget to tell you?"

Hinata's heart raced. "Wh—what?"

"Your father's high school friend is coming over on the 15th… I need you to stay home on the 14th so you can clean up and cook something for the next day…"

It didn't take long for tears to spring into Hinata's eyes.

--

Three days before the dance and Hinata and Sasuke were only in the middle of writing their book. Hinata and Sasuke were sitting in Sasuke apartment floor, planning out a title page for their book. They decided to take a break from writing.

"How about a kissing scene?" Hinata raised a brow and Sasuke smirked.

"I forgot to tell you that it should be you and me on the cover…"

Hinata blushed a beautiful shade of red before muttering a soft _never mind then…_

Sasuke laughed and leaned back against his sofa, watching the girl figure out a cover picture for their book. He studied her soft hair tied in a high ponytail and felt a soft blush creep towards his cheek. Shaking his head, he switched the topic.

"Are you coming then?"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke. "Huh?"

"To my party, are you coming?"

Hinata didn't want to tell him no because her stepmother was being a fucking bitch so she decided to twist her words. "You'll see on the day of…"

"But I won't recognize you." Sasuke whined and Hinata shrugged.

"Your fault for making it a masquerade."

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes as they went back to designing a cover for Sasuke's project. Hinata giggled at his cuteness.

--

Hinata and TenTen waited at a bus stop after school the next day. Sasuke couldn't work on the project since he has his party to finalize and Hinata forgot her keys on the kitchen counter. Ino, Sakura and Chiharu would be out that day doing god knew _what_. So Hinata decided to go hang out with TenTen.

"You can't just _not_ go Hinata," TenTen whined. "Sasuke invited you himself and let me tell you, the way he looks at you is so romantic!"

"Shut up!" Hinata hissed as they got on the bus and showed the driver their passes. Going to take a seat, Hinata followed TenTen, close behind her.

"You _have_ to go!" TenTen whined again...

"It's not like I don't want to… Demo," Hinata whispered. "Okaa-sama will _kill_ me."

"Not if she doesn't know…" TenTen grinned. Hinata raised a brow.

"Huh?"

"Leave everything to me… for Sasuke's party, I'll be your fairy godmother."

--

It was the day of the party and Ino and Sakura were dressed up in their dresses. Ino was wearing a pale blue dress that was strapless and ended just at her at her ankles. She had a medieval mask that she had to hold up with a stick. Her hair was straightened with blue highlights.

Ino was going with one of her best male friends, Shikamaru Nara. Sakura was too determined that Sasuke would be her date, despite the fact he hadn't asked her out to the dance, so therefore she was dateless.

Sakura was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped dress that flowed down straight to her ankles. Sakura's hair was dyed to the color pink with red highlights and she also had a medieval type of mask, matching Ino's.

Chiharu was prepared to also go out for that evening.

"HINATA!" Chiharu yelled and Hinata slouched down the stairs, greeting her stepmother and stepsisters. Ino sent Hinata an apologetic look.

"Hai, Oka-san?" Hinata whispered as she stood in front of her stepmother.

"Oh darling, don't look so sad." Chiharu murmured in a stony voice. "It won't be all _that_ fun. Anyhow, your sisters won't be back till whenever the party ends and I'm going to go visit a friend of mine. I probably won't be back till after midnight. I expect the house to be neat and tidy. Understood?"

Hinata nodded reluctantly. "Understood."

"Good. Come on girls."

The door slammed shut and Hinata felt like breaking down and crying at that moment. What had she done that caused her to suffer so much? Trying to fight back the tears, Hinata went to start what she was told to do when the doorbell rang.

_What the…_

Hinata opened the door to reveal her best friend standing there with a frantic expression on her face.

"TenTen??"

"Shut up and listen to me. You have half an hour to get ready and get to the banquet hall before the party begins."

Hinata had no idea what to say as TenTen started working on Hinata's face and hair, a large plastic bag with Hinata's dress in it sitting comfortably on the sofa… (A/N: I know TenTen is a tomboy but I made her know some girl stuff too?)

--

TenTen hailed a taxi and within ten minutes after Hinata had gotten ready, they arrived at the Yukari Banquet.

_The moonlight..._

It was already 7pm and the sun was starting to set, the moon beginning to glow. Hinata had a white and midnight blue mask tied around her eyes, the string going behind her back where her waist length hair was managed to be twisted up into an intricate bun, leaving curled locks trailing down her face. White and black chopsticks kept her bun in place.

Hinata looked around and she didn't miss the looks she got. She was wearing a midnight blue colored dress that had three stringed straps on either shoulder. The dress was backless, revealing more skin then hiding it. The front of the dress hugging her all her curves in the right places, exposing just enough cleavage before hugging her body down to her ankles where Hinata wore dark blue heels that tied up her legs.

_Shines down interstellar beams_

TenTen went on ahead saying she needed to catch up with Neji and Hinata nodded, telling TenTen that she can fend for herself. Watching many guys stare at her, Hinata began to feel threatened as she grabbed the railing, walking down the stairs to the heart of the party.

Hinata's heart began racing…

She had just spotted Sasuke.

_And the groove tonight_

"Hey man! Who's that?" One of Sasuke's soccer buddies shoved Sasuke and looked at the girl walking down the steps. Instantly, his breath caught in his throat.

She was beautiful… the way the light bounced off her dress, how the light reflected in her eyes. Her shy nature made her seem that much more intoxicating and right away, Sasuke _needed_ to find out who she was.

"I don't recognize her…" one of the guys said. "She looks too different…"

"She's hot." Another one hooted but Sasuke paid them no heed.

He had to find out who she was…

_Is something more than you've ever seen_

Hinata headed straight towards the snack bar and glanced around, hoping to catch sight of anybody she knew. TenTen had totally disappeared and Hinata couldn't see anybody else from the girls' soccer team.

She did, however, catch sigh of Ino and Sakura dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Hinata cringed… Sakura was dancing with a few of Sasuke's soccer buddies.

A hot blush crept to Hinata's face at the mere thought of Sasuke…

Yes.

Over the course of the month she had developed something more than just a crush for her partner.

_The stars and planets taking shape_

Sasuke made it to the girl in the masque at the snack bar. There was something about her seemed very familiar, like he _knew_ her but… she wasn't familiar at the same time which scared Sasuke.

He felt as if he should know her.

And then he felt that he shouldn't know her at all.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke caught the girl's attention.

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

Hinata slowly turned around and gasped, seeing Sasuke standing right behind her. It was quite easy to recognize him since he made it clear that his masque give away his identity. Sasuke was wearing a blackish bluish tuxedo, with a black tie that was nicely fitted around his neck.

Hinata felt like grabbing his face and planting a kiss straight on his lips. Just the thought of _that_ sent a peculiar shiver running down her spine.

"Good evening," Sasuke greeted politely as Hinata smiled.

"Evening…" She whispered. Maybe Sasuke would recognize her voice?

_In the moonlight_

"Dateless?" Sasuke inquired as Hinata nodded. Picking up a glass, Sasuke poured some punch into it. Taking a sip, he studied the girl before him.

She looked like a princess. Absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were cast down as she kept on fidgeting; obviously she was nervous around him. Setting the punch down on the table, he held his arm out.

"You're dateless. I'm dateless… shall we be dateless together?"

Hinata gasped as she glanced up at him, seeing the warm smile on his lips. Smiling slightly, she took hold of his arm and he instantly directed them to the middle of the dance floor.

_  
Carry on, keep romancing,_

"Sakura!" One of Sakura's friends ran towards her, hiking up her dress. Sakura glanced at her friend and raised a brow.

"What is it Karin?"

"Who's that girl with Sasuke?"

Sakura's attention was instantly drawn to the small circle in the middle of the dance floor. Pushing her away through the crowd, Sakura made it to the center circle to find a girl dressed in white dancing with _her_ boyfriend.

Sakura clutched Ino's arm. "Who's that slut?" Sakura hissed as Ino frowned at her sister, tugging her arm out of Sakura's death grip.

"Whoever she is, apparently she's enhanced your _so-called_ boyfriend. And need I remind again that he still hasn't even asked you out…" Ino sometimes got really annoyed of her step sister.

"Nobody asked you Ino. Need I remind you that you're _younger_ than me!"

"By a few minutes." Ino snorted as she left her sister to go dance with her date. Sakura kept on fuming, as she watched the dancing couple in the middle of the dance floor.

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Hinata and Sasuke were oblivious to the crowd around them as a beam from the moonlight shone through the glass ceiling. Sasuke twirled Hinata around him as the music slowed down to an instrumental strum.

Hinata felt like she was flying on cloud 9, the way his hands held her and the way his body reacted with hers…

It was perfect…

"Beautiful song." Hinata commented in a soft voice. Sasuke hadn't recognized her voice, thankfully.

Sasuke merely smiled as he kept on dancing with her…

_In the moonlight_

The song ended and Hinata broke away from Sasuke, glancing at the crowd that they had attracted. Spotting her step sister Sakura glaring daggers at her, Hinata squeaked as she shoved her way past the people, hoping to go somewhere where her step sister wouldn't have such a clear view of her.

If Sakura had found out who she was then she'd be screwed over… big time…

Pushing past the people, Hinata pushed opened the double doors that led to the backyard of the banquet hall. A quaint little patio welcomed Hinata as she breathed in the cool spring air. Sitting down on one of the chairs, Hinata threw her head back, panting slightly.

_All of that secrecy to run __**away**__ from Sasuke? Good going, Hinata…_

Hinata failed to notice the shadow cast over her. Yet again.

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

"You okay?" A deep masculine voice vibrated as Hinata's eyes shot open. She looked over at Sasuke, standing before her, a concerned look on his face.

"Uhm, yeah…" Hinata whispered. "Don't like crowds very much."

Sasuke smiled as he held his hand out to her. "Neither do I… care to dance with me out here?"

Hesitantly, Hinata smiled at him as she took his hand. He pulled her up off the chair and she stumbled straight into his arms…

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Sasuke's arm tightly gripped Hinata's waist as the strings from the same song started again. Hinata held Sasuke's shoulders as they swayed softly to the music. Sasuke could only stare into her beautiful eyes…

The crystal clear white with a tint of lavender color…

He had seen those eyes before somewhere. The color… those eyes…

They were familiar yet they weren't at the same time. Not liking the confusion he was in, Sasuke began a conversation with her…

"So I'm assuming you go to our school… seeing as you got an invitation to this thing…"

_You're never safe 'till you see the dawn_

Hinata nodded. "Yeah… I came with my… um… sisters?"

Sasuke grinned cheekily and Hinata's heart raced. The close proximity… the blush was already traveling up from her toes to her cheeks.

"Care to tell me who your sisters are?"

Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed. "And you'll figure out who I am… no chance," Hinata's voice lowered to a whisper, "_Sasuke_…"

_And if the clock strikes past midnight_

Sasuke felt like he heard his name from her voice somewhere before… but he couldn't put his finger on it. He used his arm to twirl her around before bringing her close to his body once more. She was staring directly at his chest.

"Why don't you want your identify to be known?" Sasuke murmured. "What have you got to lose?"

Her voice was quiet. "Everything…"

_The hope is gone_

"Everything?" Sasuke raised a brow as their bodies kept on swaying.

Hinata nodded. "Yet… nothing."

This girl was as confusing as Sasuke's calculus homework he sighed in exasperation. "Everything yet nothing? What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Never mind."

Sasuke's grip on her tightened and Hinata fought to keep the heat off of her face…

The closeness was intoxicating.

_To move under... the moonlight…_

"Look how close they are!" Sakura hissed at Karin. Sakura couldn't go outside since Sasuke made it very clear that he didn't want anybody following him. But that didn't stop Sakura from getting mad.

Some stranger girl was dancing with _her_ boyfriend…

When Sakura found out who she is, she would personally kick her ass.

_Personally_!!

_In the moonlight_

The moon was shining brightly, casting a pale light to reflect off of the faces of the two dancers. The music hit the chorus and Sasuke and Hinata kept on dancing, not caring about the fuming Sakura watching them with blazing jealous eyes.

"So," Sasuke started, "do I know you?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes."

That caused Sasuke's heart to flutter. Her smile was also familiar…

"How well do I know you?"

"_Very_ well."

"For how long?" Sasuke was curious. If he knew her, how come he couldn't recognize her!

"Almost our whole life…"

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

"Whole life eh?" Sasuke raised a brow. "As in kindergarten?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Then?"

"Since grade school." Hinata murmured as Sasuke tapped his chin.

"I know a lot of girls in grade school that go to our high school. Which one of them are _you_."

"Can't tell you," Hinata whispered, eyes twinkling up at Sasuke. "Or I might get in trouble."

Sasuke frowned at this.

"Trouble? With who?"

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

"My sister." Hinata sighed.

"Is she overly protective?" Sasuke raised a brow as he pulled Hinata closer to him. Hinata leaned her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating underneath his tuxedo.

"I guess you can say that…"

"What's the worst she can do? Please… tell me, I need to know who are you?"

"I'm sorry," Hinata murmured into his shirt, "I can't…"

"I don't get it," Sasuke whispered, "why can't you?"

_In the moonlight_

"I just can't… can you switch the subject?" Hinata asked cutely as Sasuke chuckled, nodding.

"Alright… what's your favorite color?"

"Blue and White."

Sasuke found that oddly familiar.

"Your favorite flower?"

Hinata thought for a moment before grinning up at him. "Lilies and lavenders…"

Chuckling, Sasuke thought that he _knew_ somebody with those exact favorites.

"Shoe size?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Random question?"

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

"Can't blame a guy. I don't even know you and here I am trying to start a conversation."

Hinata smiled. "You do know me. Better than you think you do…"

"If I know you so well, how come I don't recognize who you are?"

Hinata looked down as they continued dancing. "Maybe you're looking… but your not really seeing… Hey you still have a chance to guess who I am."

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

"Look at her!" Sakura snarled. "She's all over him!"

Ino shook her head. Sakura was such a child it even surprised her. Ino was _younger_… heck even Hinata was younger yet Hinata acted older than Sakura.

That was a shocker.

Ignoring her sister, Ino resumed dancing as Sakura growled, watching the two move to the song… so close… so much passion…

Sakura felt like screaming.

_Move._  
…_Closer  
Passion…_  
…_Stronger…_

Sasuke brought his hand down to the back of Hinata and pushed her body the closest it could get to his. He dug his face into her neck and caught the scent of vanilla rose_, Must be her perfume_… Sasuke thought as he absent mindedly stroked her arm.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Sasuke whispered against her ear. "A beautiful young woman caught the heart of a stranger with just one look?"

Hinata glanced up at Sasuke. "Do you?" She murmured.

_There's a magic only two can tell_

"I do," He nodded. "You see, there's this girl at school and I've loved her since the seventh grade…" he said smiling.

Hinata nodded, her heart somehow tearing with every word he said.

"I've known her since we were little but only this year we became close…"

Hinata nodded again…

"God I wish you were her…" Sasuke murmured as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

Hinata's eyes widened.

_In the dark night_

"Wh—what?"

"I don't know why… I don't know how… but if feel like I know you so well…" Sasuke whispered. "And I somehow feel attracted to you and it… I don't know…"

Hinata's heart was racing and she swore it would tear out of her chest. She looked up and saw Sasuke with a _different_ look on his face… a look she didn't recognize at all. Somehow, his expression drew her more towards him and she felt herself slowly going to her tip-toes…

_Ultra violet is a wicked spell_

"You're beautiful…" Sasuke whispered as he brought his hands slowly up her arm, trailing his fingers on her skin, never wanting to lose the feel of her softness from under his fingers…

Hinata kept on going up, wanting this just as badly as Sasuke did… their faces were mere centimeters apart…

_The stars and planets taking shape_

"Who are you?" He whispered, caressing her cheek.

"No one you'll ever know…" She whispered back glumly.

His lips slowly started to descend, in a notion that he wanted to kiss her. Hinata felt his breath on her face and the excitement just grew in her stomach. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his shoulder. Just ready… ready for her first kiss…

Just as their lips were about to touch… the grandfather clock in the dance hall struck midnight.

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

Hinata's eyes snapped opened. _Chiharu's coming home a bit after midnight…_ She pulled away from Sasuke, her eyes widened with shock.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I have… I have to go…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No…"

"I'm so sorry…" Hinata made the move to run but Sasuke reached for her, his body also slowly running after her. Hinata dodged some trees and just as Sasuke caught the string on her masque, the backyard doors swung open, revealing Sakura running outside with Karin on her trail.

Hinata squeaked as the string on her masque slowly came undone. Not even bothering to fix her masque, Hinata let it fall off her face as she continued running, her back to Sasuke. Hoping he didn't see her face.

_In the moonlight_

Hinata had her head low as she ran through the hall and nobody caught sight of her face. TenTen exchanged worried glances with Temari as they both, subtly, went out after Hinata.

Sasuke stood in the backyard, with Sakura to his left and Karin to his right. His eyes were set on only one thing…

The white and blue masque on the floor.

Taking two steps forward, Sasuke picked up the masque and looked at it, his eyes slowly widening. Looking back up, he saw that everybody had stopped dancing inside to stare at the path that the girl had run in…

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

"Hinata!" TenTen called as she and Temari chased Hinata.

"HINATA!" Temari shrieked as Hinata stopped and turned around, glancing at her friends.

"What's wrong?" Temari whispered as Hinata gulped scared.

"Oka-san will be home anytime… I have to go! NOW!"

Temari and TenTen paled as TenTen tied to hail a taxi.

"Hyuuga residence… PRONTO!" TenTen yelled at the taxi driver. Instantly, the man (mostly in fear of a pissed off teenage girl) drove off lightning speed.

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Sasuke shoved past everybody and made it to Naruto and Kiba (both of them not clued into the fact that their dates had just ran off).

"You two have to help me with something tomorrow," Sasuke snarled and Kiba raised a brow.

"With what?"

Sasuke held up the masque. "We have to find out where this masque was bought and who bought it…"

_In the moonlight_

The taxi arrived at Hinata's place and Temari threw the money at the drivers face as they ran to the front door. Hinata fumbled with her keys and TenTen gasped, seeing headlights of Hinata's mom's car.

"Hurry!" TenTen hissed as Hinata jabbed the key into the keyhole. She turned the key and the door flew open.

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

"We're going back to the party. See you tomorrow!" Temari hugged Hinata followed by TenTen. Hinata closed the front door as her friends ran off, trying to find another taxi…

Hinata raced up the steps and swore inwardly as she heard the door unlock. Hinata swung open her bedroom door and lunged into bed, pulling the covers up over her dress. Keeping her back to the door, she pulled out her chopsticks and somehow made her hair seem messy…

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Chiharu walked up the stairs and opened Hinata's bedroom door. She smiled in content as she saw her stepdaughter sleeping peacefully.

"Sleep tight, _Hinata_…" Chiharu murmured as she closed the door and went to her bedroom.

Hinata merely had a longing, dreaming smile on her face as she slowly crept out of her bed, changing out of her dress and into her pajama's…

_Moving on... Moving all night_

--

"I'm sorry sir," the man behind the counter shook his head, "we don't sell masques like that…"

Sasuke frowned as he looked at his two friends who shrugged. This was the seventh store they tried that day and Kiba was getting fed up. All of this for a damn girl who wanted her damn identity to remain a freaking secret… he didn't get it! Shaking his head, Sasuke walked out of the store with his two friends.

It was their lunch break and somehow, Sasuke managed to pull off seven masque stores. They were headed to their eighth store now with only ten minutes left to lunch.

"SASUKE-TEME! Man we have to get back to school!" Naruto complained as Sasuke shook his head.

"One more store…" Parking his car, Sasuke jumped out and headed into the store…

"Ah yes, we only had that one masque but a young woman purchased it not too long ago."

"Can you tell me who she was?" Sasuke raised a brow pleadingly. "I wish to return her lost masque."

The elderly man smiled. "But of course. There should be more boys like you out there… I believe her name was… ah yes…" The man nodded staring at a few receipts.

"Here it is! Her name was Yakuza TenTen." (A/N: Totally made the last name up… Does she even have a last name?)

--

They returned to school in time to see TenTen walk into the school with a bag in her hands. Sasuke, without even turning off the ignition, jumped out of his car and raced straight towards TenTen. Naruto shook his head at his friend as he turned off his friend's car for him.

"That boy… psyched over one girl…" Naruto sighed along with Kiba.

"Aren't you worried it's TenTen?" Kiba raised a brow but Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, she was with me all night."

--

"TenTen!" Sasuke cried as TenTen turned around, raising a brow.

"Yeah, Uchiha? Need something?"

"That masque…" Sasuke held out the masque and TenTen's eyes widened seeing it in Sasuke's hands.

"Where'd you… get that?" TenTen whispered as Sasuke pulled it out of TenTen's reach.

"She dropped it yesterday night." Sasuke informed TenTen. "And I want to know who she is…"

TenTen shook her head. "I can't tell you… when time comes, she'll tell you herself…"

"Just give me her damn name! Is _that_ so hard? What can I do?" Sasuke exclaimed as TenTen gave him a dangerous glare.

"Get her into a whole lot of trouble. I'm not going to tell you!!"

Knowing that she wasn't going to give up anytime soon, Sasuke turned around turned the corner, on his way to go back to his car but something made him stop…

Hinata's voice…

_In the moonlight_ _(Moving on... Moving all night)_

"TenTen!" Hinata yelled as she ran to her friend. Sasuke was behind a corner so TenTen and Hinata couldn't see him and TenTen figured that Sasuke was long gone from here.

"Hey! Got into trouble last night?"

"No. Oka-san got in right after I jumped into my bed."

"Thank god!" TenTen sounded relieved.

"Listen… TenTen I lost the masque! When midnight struck I turned to move but Sasuke pulled the string and the masque fell off my face…"

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I know," TenTen said sighing, "he has it now. He was asking me who it belonged to but I couldn't say you! If Sakura finds out you're good as dead…"

Sasuke's heart was beating so fast…

"I know." Hinata murmured. "I just wish I could tell him!! Ugh!"

Sasuke's breath got stuck in his throat.

"You like him eh?" TenTen stated as if it was a fact smirking at her friend.

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Hinata smiled. "More than you can ever imagine…"

_It's her!!_

--

The month finished off nicely and Hinata and Sasuke handed in his project. The cover was of Hinata staring longingly at Sasuke who sat in a tree staring off into space. They had gotten costumes thanks to Hyuuga Ino.

Throughout the month Sasuke hadn't told Hinata that he knew that it was _her_ who he danced with but every time she came near, his heart would literally beat out of his chest.

School finished for the day and Hinata went home with Ino and Sakura that day, for the first time, since Ino _offered_, saying that she wanted to walk home with both her sisters.

Sasuke watched from afar.

Hinata entered her place after Sakura and closed the door. Locking it.

Sasuke was still watched from afar.

Half an hour later, clutching the item in his hand, Sasuke walked towards the door and rung the doorbell. Sakura opened it.

"SASUKE!" Sakura squealed as Sasuke had a serious expression on his face.

"Can I speak to Hinata?"

Sakura looked shocked but nodded nonetheless. "HINATA!" Sakura shrieked as her sister came out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Sakura?" Sakura raised a brow. One glare from Sakura told Hinata who it was.

"Sasuke!" Hinata squealed as she stood at the door forgetting the fact Sakura was still standing there.

"Hey… I have something of yours." Sasuke whispered as he clutched the masque behind his hand. His heart was racing and he could feel heat rising up his body.

Sakura watched with keen interest.

"Mine?" Hinata asked tilting her head. "But I never gave you anything…"

"On the contrary," Sasuke stated, "you did…"

Ino was also watching from behind Sakura. Ino could feel the anger radiating off of Sakura. She couldn't help but stifle a chuckle.

"I did?" Hinata said raising a brow as Sasuke pulled the masque out from behind him.

"You did…"

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the white and blue masque lying on the palm of Sasuke's hand. The masque she lost weeks ago… the masque that made her dreams become reality… Hinata's eyes started to water slightly as she went to reach for it but Sakura got there first.

"IT WAS YOU?" Sakura shrieked. "YOU WERE THE ONE DANCING WITH _**MY**_ SASUKE?"

Sasuke shot Sakura a dangerous look. "I am not yours Sakura." He said in a deadly whisper. "I never had asked you out so you have no right to claim me as your boyfriend."

Ino laughed in the background, silently rooting for Sasuke.

Sasuke turned back to Hinata. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked his voice softening up, just for Hinata.

"I wanted to but…" Sakura glanced at Sakura and Sasuke knew right away. Either way, Hinata gave an excuse… "But you were talking about that girl you loved since seventh grade…"

Sasuke smirked as he took a step towards Hinata. "Are you stupid or just dense," He whispered, "I was talking, about you."

Hinata's eyes widened as did Sakura's. Ino felt like laughing and rubbing her butt in her sister's face.

"M-me?" Hinata squeaked blushing.

Sasuke nodded as he glanced at Sakura. He held his hand out to Hinata who hesitantly took it. Sasuke pulled her out of her house and a few steps away from the front porch, to gain a bit of privacy.

"She stole my man!" Sakura hissed under her breath but Ino grinned.

"No way sister." Ino smirked. "He was never yours to begin with!!"

Sasuke stared Hinata's in the eyes, in all seriousness. "I love you," he murmured, his hand caressing her cheek, "I've liked you from the start but…"

Hinata kept on staring at him.

"Remember how I said I'd tell you at the end of our project why I chose you?"

Hinata nodded dumbly as Sasuke kept on caressing her face.

"It's because I was determined to make you fall in love with me…"

Hinata smiled weakly.

"Did it work?" Sasuke whispered and Hinata felt like breaking down in tears.

"Yes," she whispered, "it did."

Sasuke felt like handing his heart to her. That's how much it was beating at the moment. He brought his face closer to hers and her hand went up around his shoulders.

"I love you." She murmured as he touched her nose with the tip of his. In a quiet voice, he whispered…

"Shall we carry on romancing?"

Hinata's eyes lit up as she glanced into his eyes.

She didn't need to answer as his lips met hers in a sweet yet loving kiss which was supposed to be given last month.

_In the moonlight (Moving on... Moving all night)_

_Carry on, keep romancing…_

_Carry on, carry on dancing…_

_(And they'll forever carry on…)_

… That's a long one shot isn't it? Heh… At least I finally finished it!

Review would be very appreciated!

Heh this is the revised one of the story sorry about the other one it got messed up because I got confused with another story. My apologies.


End file.
